


Truth

by The_Town_Girl



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, Crossover, Family, Family Secrets, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapped Stiles, Nogitsune, Original Character Death(s), Sad, Supernatural - Freeform, Truth, Witch Hunters, Łowca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Town_Girl/pseuds/The_Town_Girl
Summary: '' I won't stop until I will know the truth. ''After death of Noah Stilinski, Stiles wants only rest from supernatural world. Haunted by nightmares, which come true, he visits his old friend Alice. His peace doesn't last long. Vasquez die on his eyes - she was killed by vampire. Parent's of Ali where hunters and they called Bobby Singer for help. Of course Bobby called his boys. Dean and Sam need to face, sarcastic teen, which is no.1 on the evil creature list.





	Truth

**_Chapter One /  Fake agents_ **

* * *

** Stiles P.O.V **

Stiles just left the hotel for the first time. He wasn't ready to look at the people, some of them sympathized him, and others suspected of killing Alice. He decided to run, Allison always did it when she wanted to gather thoughts. For a long time he had dreams that come true. The boy was afraid to go to sleep, as long as he could live on coffee. Noah died the same day when they quarreled. Stilinski had pretensions against himself, he couldn't forgive himself for not telling his father how much he loved him. Everything was a series of events. He left the pack of Scott, and his lovely Lydia. Red haired was his first and greatest love. He still could smell her perfume, her warm touch. McCall told him no one would take his place. Recently he was afraid he would lose his best friend, and now he is leaving him. Stiles laughed sarcastically. He came here to the boring little town of Ashland. Several grocery stores, bazaars, old church, school, park and forest. Zero supernatural beings like Beacon Hills, so dark-haired thought. Vasquez accepted him with open hands. She helped him mentally, stopped to blame himself for the sheriff's death just a little bite. She found him a job in the workshop and taught basic self-defense skills. She was great tutor. Alice was always smiling, volcano of energy. Her father was a cop,  she often has showed Stilinski the tricks that she had learned. This vampire came for him, she stood in his defense and ... she is gone already. A single tear ran down his cheek. Stiles barely breathed, he couldn't catch the breath. _And so much after running. I have to improve my condition._ He walked back to the motel "Sotre", where one of the letters flew away. Stilinski didn't have much money, so he stopped there. His room was tiny. The bed was in the middle of the room, it was metal like in Echo House. The pillow wasn't the most convenient, and also mattress. Angrily he kicked a chair. _Why do good people die and I live?_ Suddenly someone started knocking to the door. The dark haired frowned, walked over to the night cabinet, took out a pocket knife, and put it to his pocket. If it was the same beast that killed his friend, he wouldn't give up without a fight. He wanted to get revenge. He opened the door and saw two men. The lower was a well-built blond and taller was a muscular chestnut. They were dressed in suits.

"Hello, my name's Charles, and that is Agent Murdock." Both of them showed badges. Stiles looked at the FBI staff closely. He began to analyze their movements, manner of speaking and appearance. He didn't know who they were, but one thing was certain they weren't from the FBI. He smiled sarcastically.

"Can I see your badges closer?" The men exchanged glances and handed them suspiciously. Stilinski after a while was 100% sure to his these, gave the documents and wanted to close the door, but the blonde prevented him from doing it.

"What kid do you do?" He looked at him like he was madman.

"You haven't been taught that you don't let a stranger to your home?" Because, I was thought. "he replied, angry. Alice can't have a rest? Two men pretend to be policemen, probably wanted to talk about her. Why he should scrape a fresh wound again?

"I already like you." Charles laughed. He must always be a victim of jokes, even his sarcasm has lost its charm as a weapon.

"Stiles, you know what's the charge of denying and co co-operating with police?" In a long-haired boy's voice, he felt concern, but for what? Was it supposed to be another stupid joke of fate?

"And you know what's the charge for impersonating law enforcement?" He put his hand on his arm and waited for an answer. He wasn't going to show his emotions, he wasn't afraid of two packaged men with guns. Who I am trying to lie? - he thought. He could barely hit anyone with a baseball bat. He had a weapon but could he properly use it, that question bothered him.

"But ... didn't you see the badge?" Murdock laughed nervously. Stilinski didn't speak for a moment,  he needed plan the option b) that is escape. If it will be necessary he will start cutting blindly, and then he will quickly run to the window and pop out. He was on the ground floor, so if he will be fast enough he should be in a second in his jeep. There is an option that his beloved car will fail him and it won't work.

"They are stolen or forged, you changed the picture. Whatever. Your suits are cheap, maybe from a costume shop? It would be nice to see you in a pink tutu. "He glanced at the lamp. His eyes needed to be open. 

"Very funny, kid. We need to talk, "he said and took his arm off the frame, which Stiles used. He took a quick swing and closed the door and locked it. He took a deep breath, entered the bathroom, leaned against the cold wall. A tear fell on his cheek. Why all bad thinks meet him? Now he only needed two fake agents.

It took some time before the boy got up from the ground. He took the energy drink from the mini fridge, sat on the bed, switched on the television and began to "make" notes about the people who visited him today. Appearance, posture said that they are fighting and they do it for a long time. The way they pretended to be FBI agents meant they did it repeatedly. The dark-haired man was different from his partner, probably with intelligence. After a moment he knew who they were, and it scared him. He started packing, he couldn't longer stay in this city. The boy decided to hang out in some other town until they will leave it too. He was so afraid, his breath was uneven. Dressed in a thin T-shirt, pants and sneakers, he left the motel after paying. A strong breeze of air greeted him, like a bullet. He was shivering from the cold, but he knew there was no time to look for a jacket. He got into his car and drove to the cemetery. He felt he had to say goodbye to Alice, leaving without capturing her killer.

 

**Sam P.O.V**

Sammy bought Dean pie as he asked. Unfortunately he didn't find his beloved pie and as it turned out, brought him a cake. He smiled at his brother's comments.

"I wasn't beat by Paris Hilton." He opened the water, took a sip.

Suddenly Winchester heard the ringtone of one of the many phones.

"Hey, Sam. It's Bobbie, I have a job for you. "They haven't had a case with this man since he lost power in his legs. The boy felt guilty, it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been swallowed up in vengeance. And Ruby. Why once again he fell in love with the wrong girl?

"Ok. What kind of job? "He asked, interested.

"In Ashland, a young girl was killed. Torn throat, sucked blood, typical and easy matter. Her parents, the Vasquez, are my good friends and hunters. They saved me, your father several times, and because ... I have no way to help them, I thought of you. Anna and Barry are retired "hunters", long time no hunting. They want to kill the monster, but first someone need to find out why it did it. "Sam wondered for a moment to answer, but after a while he agreed. They had no news from Castiel or an idea how to end the Apocalypse. Secondly, Singer was his family and you don't refuse to a family.

"Give me the address." He took a note and wrote down where the murdered family lives.

***

Unfortunately, they didn't have the opportunity to examine Alice's body as she was buried. They went to her parents.

"Did your daughter have any enemies?" Dean asked. Younger Winchester looked at Ann. It seemed to him that the woman knew more than she wanted to reveal. Why was she supposed to do it? She lost her baby, shouldn't she be more shaken than her husband? Her face was stone, she didn't show any feelings.

"No, I don't think so. Ali was always helpful, nice, I don't think anyone wanted to kill her, "replied the man.

"You don't think the vampire killed her?" This time Sam interrupted the conversation.

"In Ashland there have been no vampires for centuries." The woman was bored by the conversation.

"Maybe her boyfriend? I have no idea."The blonde raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. He also didn't reach the conclusion. Young, beautiful girl is killed by something unknown.

"Alice ... she broke up with Jack, the neighbor's son, but it wasn't him. He wouldn't do it. I'm sorry. "Barr stepped out of the room, all shaking. Sammy felt compassion for the man, it was evident that his daughter was his whole world.

"Barry is not in good shape, sorry for the behavior of my husband. It made no sens for me to call Bobby, it's just usual case. She was brave and she saved this boy." Winchester seemed to think that Anna was proud as a peacock about what happened to her girl. Would she persuade her to do that? Either word has been spoken with sadness nor regret.

"Madam, what boy? Is there a witness? "Dean asked her a question, which was a key to the matter.

"Such impulsive, always excited boy, childhood friend of Ali. Son of Beacon Hills sheriff, Stiles Stilinski. He lives in town motel '' Sotre '' .

The men said goodbye to Vesquez. Their next goal was to interview the boy.

"What do you think about this matter?" Asked the dark-haired brother.

"It is so weird, it was better not to take this." commented the blond.

Imapla drove to the motel,  they took out false badges and headed into the witness room. The door opened a teenager boy, with dark circles under his eyes, pale skin, messy hair. He was skinny, tall, casually dressed.

"Hello, my name's Charles, and that's Agent Murdock." Both of them showed badges. Stiles looked at theme suspiciously and that made Sam interested. Old people didn't look at them so suspiciously. The high school student was no threat to them, it was clear that he hadn't slept for a long time, although he seemed absent. After a moment he grinned at them sarcastically.

"Can I see your badges closer?" The brothers exchanged glances and handed them suspiciously. After studying them, he gave it back. He wanted to close the door, but Dean prevented him from doing this.

"What are you kid doing?" The blonde looked at him like a madman, and he smiled under his breath. He reminded him of Dean when he was younger.

"You haven't been taught that you don't let a stranger to your home?" Because I thought. "he replied, angry.

"I already like you." Charles laughed. So he. This too, saw a lot of similarities.

"Stiles, you know what's the charge of denying police cooperating?" He asked thoughtfully. He wanted to win some trust of young boy.

"And what is the charge of impersonating law enforcement?" Stiles put his hand on his arm and again he had the same expression on his face. He was absent. It was a while before he came back to them.

"But ... didn't you see the badge?" He laughed nervously. Stilinski didn't speak for a moment, as if he was considering whether the Winchester were harmless.

"They are stolen or forged, you changed the picture. Whatever. Your suits are cheap, maybe from a costume shop? It would be nice to see you in a pink tutu." suddenly he remind himself that the boy was the son of a sheriff. He had to know something about the police, the agents.

"Very funny, kid. We have to talk, "Dean said, angry, and took his hand off the frame, which Stiles used.

He took a quick swing and closed the door and locked it. For a moment they stood there, but after a while they decided that they should wait for him in the car. He eventually will come out. They waited and waited and waited as the frightened boy ran out of the hostel. To the surprise of the brothers he went to the cemetery.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own characters, beside Vasquez family and my own plot.  
> It's set after season 5A of Teen Wolf and in season 4 of Supernatural.  
> Sorry for spelling mistakes, English is my second language. First is Polish.  
> As reason of Claudia being Polish I will sometimes use this language. Don't worry, I will translate it.  
> You can find it at my blog - The Town Girl Writing.


End file.
